Talk:Collections
Reward Text I believe this page should list rewards by style name, rather than item name, i.e. Gadgeteer, Hands rather than Jetpacker's Gloves. This make it possible to sort on the Rewards column and identify how to complete a full style set. -- Hex3r 20:58, March 15, 2011 (UTC) : It is not our place to decide what to list as rewards; the developers have given each item awarded a specific name, and that's what we need to list in the reward column. To do otherwise is falsification of information, and even though it is without ill intent in this instance it still goes against the very premises of an informational project such as this. : That said, if there is room we can add a new column for styles unlocked, though I don't know if that will be useful until someone takes the time to add and format proper style articles. There's plenty of space for such a column under the monobook skin, but the table may be getting rather tight under the default Wikia skin. -- Heaven's Agent 21:14, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :: The unique styles are the real rewards (and the developers named those, too). The item exists to provide the user with the style, then disappears as soon as it is redeemed by the player. The point of this informational project is to provide people with information. I'm suggesting that we prioritize useful information. I like the article linking, and think maybe what's called for is something like Gadgeteer, Hands -- display the style info in the table, and link to an article with the full item name. -- Hex3r 14:34, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :::That is a compromise we can consider, though it is very likely that even the currently-unique styles available from Collections, Briefings, and Investigations may originate from additional sources in later updates. The best alternative, though, would probably be to finalize the format and start populating the individual style articles; looking through the various tables for the hands piece for the Gadgeteer style, for example, would be a lot less effective than simply going to the article [[Gadgeteer]], and having the source information for all the set pieces in a single location. :::The developers named the styles, and they are certainly deserving of articles in their own right, but ultimately they are not the reward for completing these Deeds. This is especially true of Investigation rewards, which actually take the form of equipment. In the case of Investigations, certainly, we need to list the item, or either both the item and the style. Additionally, for the sake of consistency, we should probably do the same thing with both Collections and Briefings. For all intents and purposes, these three types of Deeds are considered to belong to a single category, even in the eyes of the game's developers. -- Heaven's Agent 17:19, March 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure where/if this is addressed anywhere, but there is no mention of how to recieve your rewards for a completed Collection.